The present invention relates to hammers and more particularly to a hammer with a shock-resistant arrangement for significantly reducing shock while pounding an object.
A conventional hammer has a metal head fastened across one end of a wood handle. In use, a user may lift the hammer to pound an object (e.g., a nail). However, a strong shock caused by the pounding may also transmit to the hand. This may cause a degree of discomfort to the user. To the worse, even the head of the user may be hurt by the strong shock. Hence, a need exists for the provision of a shock-resistant hammer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hammer comprising a metal body including a head and an elongate bar extended backward, the bar including a forward elliptical aperture and a rearward circular aperture; an elongate soft sleeve formed of plastic, the sleeve including a plurality of spaced lengthwise ribs integrally formed around an inner surface, the ribs being fastened across the bar, a forward staged hole, and a rearward staged hole both disposed corresponding to the elliptical and the circular apertures respectively; a pair of forward fastening elements each including a catch inserted into the elliptical aperture for preventing the bar from disengaging from the sleeve; a rearward fastening assembly including a left fastener including a head, a shank, a bore in the shank, and a plurality of spaced apart recessed rings around the bore and a right fastener including a head, a shank, and a plurality of spaced apart collars on the shank thereof, the collars being disposed matingly with respect to the recessed rings so that the bar and the sleeve are fastened together by snapping the collars of the right fastener into the recessed rings of the left fastener through the rearward staged hole of the sleeve and the circular aperture of the bar; and a hard handle formed on the sleeve; whereby a shock caused by pounding an object by the hammer is substantially absorbed by the ribs and the sleeve.
In one aspect of the present invention, the sleeve is formed of two detachable identical members for reducing a manufacturing cost.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.